A wide variety of electrical contacts for electronics modules are known. Some contacts are designed especially for removal and insertion under power (RIUP) applications where a circuit board or other electronic device or component is installed in or removed from a backplane or other circuit while the backplane circuit is actively transmitting data (and also usually an operating voltage). Ideally, data continuity is maintained perfectly in the backplane circuit during the insertion and/or removal process. In practice, known contact devices/methods for such backplane circuits often result in data loss during RIUP operations. This data loss or corruption is often due to an intermittent open condition of the contacts during the component removal operation caused by the contacts not closing quickly enough upon removal of the component or by contact bounce after the initial contact closing process. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by increasing the preload of the contacts, but this is often not sufficient to solve the problem and can lead to other problems such as excessive contact force which makes component insertion removal more difficult and which causes excessive wear on the mating contacts of the circuit board or other component that is repeatedly inserted into and removed from the backplane circuit.